Please Don't Say I Told You So
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Puck is off to find his baby girl before the year is over and when things get rough, he calls a certain loveable Jew. Rated M because I'm that cruel.
1. Chapter 1

__

__

_[A/N: Around the time when Puck and Rachel are working on the song Need You Now. This is just a chapter of where he is now, the other chapters leading up to how he got there. Please review!]_

**Please Don't Say **

I Told You So

__

____

* * *

It's late. The crickets chirp noisily around him and he grits his teeth as he dots in the digits for a familiar voice. The phone rings, and his breathing is laboured, his heart is beating wildly in his chest and his eyes are watering.

_Keep it to-fucking-gether, Puckerman_, he scolds himself, and wipes the unshed tears inconspicuously with a damp palm. He's about to hang up when she answers.

_"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking."_

"Rach," he whispers and sighs in relief, he flood of emotions sending him on the brink of crying. Her name falls like a prayer from his lips and he leans his head against the glass of the phone booth.

_"Puck?"_ she gasps, and he can imagine her holding her hand over her heart, eyes wide and lips parted.

"I need help." he says, trying his best to sound badass. But it's kind of hard to do that when you're nearly in tears and have a fuckload of shitty issues.

_"Are you hurt?"_ she asks, her voice rising an octave and he chuckles, his other hand coming up to his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. He sighs shakily.

"Nah, I'm not hurt. But I need help. See, my baby girls asleep in cab of my truck right now and I'm at least half a day away from Lima."

There's baited breath and then she whispers _"Oh, Puck…"_ but it isn't pity or disappointment in her voice, but it sounds like awe or some shit and he thinks he might die if she says anything else.

"I know, I know." he says and hates himself for sobbing under his breath-but if anyone were to start on him for it, he wouldn't deny it. It's his baby girl in the car right there and there's at least a two story house worth of fucked-up shit between him and proving his mom wrong when she turned to him and said "Oh, Puck. You're just like your father…" she breathes and tears drip onto the linen beneath them like a curse.

In a way, he's already fucked up.

_"Where are you?"_ she asks and he can hear the sound of something being zipped up.

"Ah, fuck. I don't know… This hick-town near…"

He looks at the sign and tries to read it.

"Verbitz?" he mumbles but she knows it anyway.

_"Okay, call me back in precisely five minutes, I'm booking a hotel." _and before he can ask, she's already hung up. He's got at least 200 in the bank, but all he's got on him right now is a couple of cents.

Puck looks over to the baby seat in the car, the little girl in it, breathing softly and snoring, just like him, and he thinks maybe once he gets out of prison he'll realize it was worth it.


	2. Not An Update! AN

Hello, readers. I apologize in advance and for the past about my updates and errors. Here's the tricky part I have to get to-I am currently unhappy with my fanfictions. That's the real bullet I've been biting for a while now. However, I will NOT be removing them. I feel each of you deserves to come back and read them freely. What I am doing, however, is making a new account and editing, re-doing and tidying my previous fanfictions. This is the only less-mess method I could come up with. I can't promise you they will all be finished, but I promise you I will try my hardest.

Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee if this fanfic will be updated before the new account.

On that note, I cannot thank all of you enough for your reviews and support. Each one means so much to me and I need to give credit for that. As for all those pesky banners I promised, I'm afraid I've lost them due to a mishap with my laptop (and by mishap I mean I've lost them and tried making new ones and the amount of unfinished banners is nothing short of horrifying) but as with new things, I believe a new account will provoke me enough to do something. Anything, really.

As for the new account I've been mentioning I don't expect it to be up and running for a couple of weeks (maybe months if I'm in bad shape) but I will get there. Thank you for staying with me so long and I hope you'll stick with me for a while longer.

Much love.


End file.
